Hetalia One-Shots!
by The Italian Commoner
Summary: A whole bunch of one-shots REQUESTS OPEN!
1. Hetalia One-Shots!

I'm going to make a collection of one-shots and I will be taking requests! Title: What you want the One-shot to be called Characters*: 1-5 main characters Pairing:No more than three pairings, no incest or 't be super lovey-dovey, but just a hint of this pairing(s) Time Frame/Universe*: Chibitalia/ Pirate/2P/Nyo/Gauken/Highschool AU ect. Synopsis*: A summary or points of what you want in the one-shot * = Needed I'll try to do my best with your request! 


	2. You're It!

Italy was bored.

Currently, the other Axis countries the Allies and the Oceania countries were holding a meeting it Australia's place. It was so boring, he could hardly stand it.

Swinging back on his chair, he leaned onto the back legs of his chair, singing softly in italian.

"Ehi ehi papà, dammi il vino...Ehi ehi mamma, ehi ehi mamma..." he sung

"Italien!" His best (and very annoyed) friend shouted "stop singing!"

"Ve~ Germania... but I'm bored!" He whined.

"I don't care!"

He silently slid out of his seat and moped in a corner. Just outside of the room they were in was a school oval, where a class of year nines... or was it year eights? Australia's school system was very confusing, where having a Phys. Ed. lesson.

"Elysaa... I'm Boreeed..." He heard a voice say. He looked out the window to see a blonde girl was the one who spoke.

"Meh," The blonde's friend, a brunett, said to her and, in turn, the blonde started to poke her shoulder.

That gave him an idea.

Quietly, with his eyes fully open, he poked America who was eating a hamburger.

"You're It~!" He said.

He looked at him, and then tapped his arm, taking a bite of his burger. "No I ain't."

Italy tapped back, a huge smile on his face. "Yes you are,"

America got out of his seat, a competitive smile on his face as he got Italy again "Come at me bro."

He tapped him once again. "No touch-backs" he stated proudly.

"Damn." he pouted.

Italy giggled. "Why don't you get Inghilterra?"

America paused for a moment, processing what the European country just said."Italy dude, you have an amazing mind," and he did just that.

"It~" he said, resisting the the urge to laugh.

"Don't touch me you bloody git!" He whispered harshly.

"Come on Iggy," America said, poking him again "you know you want to,"

"Bloody wanker..." he whispered under his breath, hitting his former colony.

"Ah, no backsies~!" Italy informed.

He tried to wack Italy from where he was sitting, but he kept dodging his swipes.

After a few minutes, he got frustrated and wacked France, who had been watching the whole thing.

"You're it, you bloody frog," the island country said with menace.

"My, my, Angleterra, feisty today? Ohohohohn, " He said, putting his signature laugh at the end of his sentence.

He tapped China. "Aiyaa! what was that for-aru!

"Ma petite Chine, your it,"

"什么?! What do you mean-aru ?" He said, shocked.

"Have you never played tag, Chine?" he asked.

"Oh, tag-aru ! I have played that game before-aru! No touch-backs, 对?"

"Si, Cina!" He cleared up.

"俄国, You're tagged!"

"Извините Китай, I'm not playing." he turned back to Germany, Japan, Australia and New Zealand.

"Aiyaa! Lets go out side, everyone!"

"Si!"

"Yeah!"

"Oui,"

"Alright..."

Opening the door, he ran back, tapped Italy, yelled "touch-backs are on-aru! I'm oldest!" and ran out of the open door.

"Hey!" the italian yelled, out of the door as well, the others follwing him.

"Wait, you guys!" England stopped "you know the rules; Human names only!" he informed the other four.

"What ever you say Arthur," France taunted.

"Bloody... Feliciano, tap me." He said, fire in his eyes.

"Ve! Why?" He asked, scared.

He grabbed the younger country by the shoulders. "I'm going to get revenge for thousands years of war!"

"AHHH!" he squealed "OKAY! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" and he did just that.

" I'm coming for yoU FRANCIS!" and he ran off to kill the Frenchman

For three about hours, they played tag, and around the halfway point, Australia joined in and dominated the competition

A/N: So, yeah. I was bored in a sport lesson and I got peeps to play chasey with me. Pretty random and short. oh and Elyssa is iwuvelmo on wattpad. :)


	3. Chance

It was late in the night and seventeen-year-old Erika Zwingli was walking through the streets. She had to get home soon or her big brother would scold her something fierce. Hopefully the World Meeting was running late today and he didn't get home until late.

_But that's next to_ _impossible_ she thought bitterly. She was so lost in her own thoughts that that she bumped into someone.

"Oh, um... sorry..." she apologized quietly.

She looked up to see an intimidating man leering at her. He was tall and skinny. Scars, tattoos and deep, jagged looking wounds covered the visible parts of his body.

"What are you doing out so late at night, Hun?" he asked her "you could get hurt... Or worse."

"Er, I was just heading home. Thank you for you for you concern." she said, walking past him.

Before she could get much farther, he grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked

With that she let out a scream.

Yao Wang sighed. It was another hard day at work today

He was the representative of China and he had to speak at every World Confrence infront of all the other countries representatives.

Today's conference was particularly horrible. The Swiss representative had started a fight with the Austrian, French and East German representative. And was that a fight to remember! There was chairs, stationary and paper strewn everywhere, the North Italian and Spanish reprisentative ended up getting injured, the South Italian and West German reprisentitive driving them to the hospital.

Fliping his flip phone, he texted his little brother to say he might be home a little late.

And then he heard a scream less than 200m away.

He ran to where he had heard the scream and saw a man was holding a young woman with short blonde hair by the wrist. So, he did the only the logical.

He kicked him in the face.

"Ow! what the frick?!" he said, clenching his bleeding nose

"I was trying to stop you from hurting an _innocent woman_!" he yelled getting into a fighting position.

"You wanna go?! I'll mess you up too, little man!" he screamed, going for a punch.

He stopped his arm and flung him over his shoulder.

"Do you give up?" he said menicingly, not looking at him.

With that, the unknown man scuttled out of the alleyway, crying.

"Are you okay?" Yao asked her politely.

"Yes...Thank you. I am Erika, nice to meet you."

"I'm Wang Yao. Nice to meet you." He said "You didn't get hurt... did you?"

"No... Just my wrist." She said meekly

"Well... I know this is a little sudden, but do you want to have dinner with me?" he asked

"Okay..." she agreed "But I don't have any money..."

"Don't worry. One of my friends owns a resturant around the corner and he'll give us a free meal. Hopefully." He said taking her hand and leading her to the resturant.

It was a decent looking restraunt that was named 'La Restaurant de Amour'

"This is the place?" she asked

"Yep" he awnsered, opening the door.

"Ah, Yao! Nice to see you again! It looks like you have a date, she's a pretty girl that one!"

"Can you get Francis? I need to talk to him." The man ran out of the lobby and, seconds later, he returned with a man with meduim-length hair tied in a side pony-tail.

"Bonjour mon ami," he said in french.

"Can you get me a table for two? For free?" He asked, probably pushing his luck a little_ too _much.

"Well, who is the other seat for?" He asked skeptically

Erika came from behind him. "M-me, sir."

He stood stunned for a moment, then whispered to Yao "How did you find a girl like that? Did you 'buy' her for the night?"

"No! Stop being such an ass!" He yelled "I helped her! She was about to get raped!"

"Okay. You can have the table, why not." and signalled for one of the workers to lead them to their table.

For two hours they talked, ate, and got to know eachother. Suprisingly, they had a lot in common. They both liked Chinese and European food and they both had siblings.

After their meal together, they both stayed in touch, going on many dates after that and exactly two years after that, in the very same place they met, Yao proposed.

_**Five Years Later...**_

"Mama!" a little blonde girl yelled to her mother "Hungry! Hungry!"

"I know," Erika said to her one-year-old and shoved a spoon of custard in her mouth

"I'm home!" Yao yelled, coming through the door.

"Hey, remember what day it is?" She asked

"Is it your birthday? Or mine? Or Elicia's?" He panicked

"No silly, Its our five year anniversery. By chance, we met that day. It could of been any other or someone else could of helped me, but it was you"

"Yeah, definintely by chance."

**A/N: First Request... Done! This was suggested by** _Mystery Fan (Anonymous) _**on FanFiction. I hope you liked it!**

**Originally, when I saw the pairing I was all like "WTF?! I've never seen this pairing before! This is going to be horrible!" but it turned out great! **

**Review, favorite and follow please!**


	4. Home

"Another day, another feud with _America_" England said to himself, flopping onto the couch "That boy needs to be taught a lesson."

"Like what, Mr. England?" His magical friend, Flying Mint Bunny asked him.

"Flying Mint Bunny! I haven't seen you in days! How's it been going?" He asked

"It's good. I was just visiting my parents." She said "now, what are you going to do with that child?"

"I don't know. We can't use Busby's Chair, Russia totaly destroyed it." He replied

"What about Magic?" She chimed

He sprung to his feet. "Mint Bunny, You might just be on to something!" He said running to his basement, Flying Mint Bunny staying there.

For a minute, it was silent. Until she heard a car door slam.

Down in the basement, England was standing on top of magic circle, Reciting the latin spell.

"Maledicat illum Christus maledictionem terra, omnia ad perniciem. Unus recusare posset maxima poena Da patriae vertam ad pulverem meum in daemon; Ego in hoc casu of alica- "

"Yo, England!" America interupped

"A-America! What are you doing here-?" He said before he was enveloped by a puff of silvery smoke.

"Ah! England! What happened?!" He yelled, trying to find the older country in all the smoke. But there was only a little boy, no England.

"Arg I stuffed up my spe- wait, you aren't Francey-pants... Where am I, human!"

"Wait, you're England?" He said, poking the boy's cheek

"Of course I am you bloody waker! I'm the Kingdom of England and don't forget it!"

_Wait, Kingdom of England?! _America thought to himself _Doesn't he introduce himself as the United Kingdom of Bad Food or whatever?_

"What century is this? 11th? 5th? I obviously travelled in time... this doesn't seem like the ninth century."

_What!? Ninth century?! isn't that like... 900? _"This is the 20th century, I think_. _It's 2014."

"That's the 21st century, you dolt!" he shouted "Who are you, human?"

"Um, I'm not human." America told him

"Huh? you don't look like a magical sprite. What are you?" He asked, skeptical

"I'm a country."

It took Chibi England a few seconds to process this information. "WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU BE A COUNTRY!"

"I'm America" he said, taking a cookie out of his pocket. Subway is healthy, right? So that means their cookies are healthy too.

"I have never heard of America, so I'm calling you Fat-Ass." he glared

"Eh?! I'm not fat! I work out, like, 5 hours a day, dude!" he objected

"What do you do for the other nineteen hours?"

"I play games." he said

"Ah, like hopscotch and tag!" he yelled

"Dude, wrong gam-"

"So It's impossible for you to be fat!" He kept talking as if the other country never had spoke. "I'm still calling you Fat-Ass though."

_Urg,_ America thought to himself _I hate little England more than normal England!_

"Now Fat-Ass, Where am I?" He asked

"Dude, you're in your house in London." He said

"Great! That means all my tomes and magical items are here! I'll be home in no-time!"

_**With UK...**_

"Bloody Ame- Wait, this is a feild, not my house." He looked around "its a feild though..."

"Angleterra~ Where are you~" A voice came from behind a tree. And a boy with medium-legth hair came out

"Angle- wait, who in the are you? Those ebrows say your Angleterra, but you can't be!"

"I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britian and Northen bloody Ireland! I _am _England you French munchikin!" He yelled at the little boy, who was obviously France.

"My, my! You must of messed up one your spells again! Now you're... Bretagne." He pointed out

"Yes I am! Anyway what century is this?!" He yelled, impatient

"Ninth."

"What country am I in?!"

"England."

"Where's my house?!"

"Angleterra's house is over there, Bretange." He pointed to a stone building not 200m away.

"Thanks old chap!" He yelled and sprinted to the house

"He _can't _be England... He was nice to me..." he said, and ran off to his own country.

**_With America..._**

"What are you doing, little dude?" America asked ChibiEngland

"I'm drawing the trasmutation circle! Don't disturb me!"

"Oh, okay." he was thought had transmutation circle from someone other than England, but he wasn't sure.

He grabbed one of the books from the bookshelves (One of the lower shelves, because he couldn't reach the high ones) opened it and walked to the circle

In 9th century, UK was doing the exact same thing.

And, perfectly in sync, they recited the spell

_**"Amicus gere, reddas unde veni, redde mihi patria est ubi habitas, ubi vivunt, sublevati futurus sum vita, redeant!"**_

A mellow, mint light stared to pulse from their hearts, with every pulse the light got bigger. America stared in awe at ChibiEngland getting swallowed up by the soft light and he started to float slowly up.

"Goodbye America, see you soon..." He said, closing his eyes. when his whole body had been enclasped by the light, he was replased by a larger body. It fell down

"England!" He shouted, catching him.

"I'm Back... America." He murmmed, drifting off to sleep, the magic using up to much of his physical strength

"Welcome home."

**A/N: Thank you to** _NikkiKirkland _**O****n FanFiction for suggesting this. I love USUK so much... you don't know how happy I am!**

**Review, Favorite and Follow please!**


	5. Umbrella Weather

"What's wrong, Italy?" Japan asked him

They were currently in a world meeting with the Allies and a few other countries and, like normal, Italy wasn't paying attention. He was just staring out the window with and absent look on his face.

"Hm..? Oh, nothing. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm a little tired." He awnsered, turning to face is ally.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" He quizzed "Was it the rain?"

"Uh-uh." He shook his head "Germany stayed up late last night, and I couldn't get to sleep without him."

Japan looked over to Germany. There was faint black circles under his eyes. Italy was telling the truth.

He paused. "He should really stop over-working himself."

And that was all that was said between the two. For the rest of the meeting, Italy looked out of the glass window, watching the rain cascade down its pane, and for the last hour and a half, he drifted off to sleep.

"Italy, wake up" he heard a voice say.

"Huh?" he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked up to see who the voice belonged to. It was Germany.

He got up from his chair and looked out the window. It was still pouring out there, and there was no chance of the rain letting up.

"Stop staring blankly, we have to leave," He said.

"But... I forgot my umbrella..." He whined sleeply. It was true, it wasn't raining when they arrived, it had only started in the first half-hour of the three hour meeting.

"That doesn't matter. You can use mine."

"Ve... Okay." he mummbled, following behind his best friend.

Germany had noticed the other county's out-of-sorts behavior. He wasn't hyper-active as normal. He didn't even talk, sketch or sing during today's meeting. He just stared out the window the whole time. He really wondered what was wrong with him.

Germany picked up his black, red and gold umbrella, Italy following him.

As he got out of the slate-gray building, he opened the umbrella and Italy went under it, coming close to Germany and clutching onto his arm.

As the pair walked, they chatted. "What's wrong Italy?" Germany inquired.

"What do you mean, Germany?" he tilted his head to the side cutely.

"You're acting a little out if character today. Are you feeling unwell?" He worried.

"I'm just tired." he said "and also Germany,"

"Hm?"

Italy's eyes started to water. "You need to stop working to hard," the tears started to roll down his cheeks "you're going to work yourself to death! If you die... I don't know what I would do!"

"I-I -" Germany's stutters were cut off by Itay's lips. A bright pink blush spread across his cheeks.

"Germany... Ti amo." he looked to the ground, fearful of what the other nation would say.

"...Ich liebe dich auch." he replied. He was so shocked at the turn of events, he was still processing it all, blushing madly.

The littler country flung himself at him. "Yay~! Germany didn't reject me!" Italy rejoiced.

"Why would you think I would reject you? Now lets get home."

Behind a building, Japan had a nose-bleed.

"That should make Germany-san work a little less. And now I have a new plot for my Yaoi manga! Hungary-san will be so happy! But before I tell her..." Japn slowly took a small, sharp rock from off of the floor and started to draw in the stone of the building he was leaning on.

"There, done." with that, he took his leave.

The picture that he had carved in to the wall was a picture of an umbrella with a heart on top. To the left side of the umbrella, Germany's name was written in kanji. To the left was Italy's name.

Today was definitely umbrella weather, wasn't it?

**A/N: Fourth chapter done! Sorry it took so long, alot of things happened this week and I didn't have time to write this. Thanks to**_ Rarity The Sewaddle_** on FanFiction for suggesting this to me! I hope you liked it!**

**Also, that umbrella that Japan carces into the wall is a Japanese love charm. If you remember, in the anime, Italy hangs up a whole bunch of these at Germany's place when he was afraid that Germany was going to pick Russia as a better friend over him. So... Yeah.**

******Review, favorite and follow please!**


	6. Stillborn

She was in the hospital, all of the doctors surrounding her.

"Mrs. Anya!" some of the doctors yelled. She was sitting on the floor, surprised

One of the doctors observed the puddle on the floor. He realized what was happening.

"Mrs... Are you pregnant, by any chance?" he asked her.

"Why yes, how did you know? He's due in a few days." She informed him

The docor spun toward the others. "Get a stretcher!" He yelled "Get her to the Maternity Ward! Her water just broke!"

"Wha-what?" she was confused. He wasn't due today, It was a week until he was due...

"Don't worry," he assured, loading her up onto the stretcher. "Your baby will be safe and sound." with that, she passed out.

"Ah! Finally, work's done for today!" Yao said coming out of his car

"I'm home Anya!" he yelled opening the door to his house.

She didn't is she up to? He thought to himself Wait wasn't she getting a check-up today?

He glanced at the analouge clock hanging on the wall. It's seven o'clock, she should be home. What's taking her so long? Its been a full hour!

"Anya? Where are yo-" he tried to call again, just incas she was here, but the ring of his cell phone cut off him off.

"Ni Hao?" He answered.

"Yao, Is that you?" a doctor asked "your wife is in the hospital. She is giving birth right now."

"What?!" he screamed " Why didn't you contact me sooner!" he ran out of the house, only stopping to lock the door, and started up his car

"Well, sir, there wasn't any time to contact you..." he mumbled

"Well you should of made time! It's my wife!" he screamed to the doctor, hanging up.

He sighed. "I hope she's okay." and sped up.

When he rocked up to the hospital, He hurriedly got out of his car and sprinted to the building labeled 'MATERNITY WARD'

Going insude, he saw a young nurse at the front desk, playing with her iPhone.

"Excuse me?" He said, trying to get her attention

She looked up from her phone.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely, her eye floating back to her device.

"I'm here to see my wife." he was quite annoyed by her attitude "Can you tell me which room Anya Yao is in?"

She sighed and dropped the phone into her pocket.

"Yeah, whatever." She logged into the cream-colored computer, which was laden with dust and looked like was purchased in the sixties.

"She's in room 808. Now leave me alone." She waved him off.

_Rude,_ he thought, stomping off as the woman drew out her iPhone again.

Once he had found the room after a ten-minute search, he compossed himself, letting all his anger disappear. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"-born" a doctor said to his wife.

"N- no... That's impossible." tears formed in her eyes. she looked to the other doctors in the room. They shook their heads.

"This can't be!" she cried, stumbling out the room.

"What happened?" Yao asked. He walked up and grabbed the collar of the doctor that had been talking to her. "I demand to know what you said to her!"

The doctor avoided the angry man's gaze.

"Your child was stillborn, sir." as he said that, Yao's eyes became clouded with fear. Is that realy what he had said to her? He know why his wife was crying. She had every right to.

He put the man down. "Oh." he slowly walked to the door Anya had fled to. It was the bathroom.

"Anya?" He asked. She didn't respond. "I know everything, Anya."

She looked at him. Tears were still flowing from her eyes. "You're not angry?" she asked

"Of course I'm not. Why would I ever be angry at you for something like that? I love you no matter if we have a child or not."

"Really?!" she cried jumping into his arms "I love you as well. Thank you for not hating me."

He just hugged back, not saying a word.

**A/N: I am SO sorry this is late! I had real bad CPU problems. I am trying to update from my iPod, so updates will be slow and shotty, like this chapter, but I will try my best. Thanks to** _Ayumi Kudou (Annoymous)_ **for requesting this! I'm not really into this pairing, but I hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
